Rani Chandra
History Meeting Sarah Jane Rani quickly became mixed up in alien adventures after she and her family moved into 36 Bannerman Road in Ealing, London, the house formerly occupied by Alan and Maria. After meeting Sarah Jane, Rani was stalked by the evil entity that manifested itself as Odd Bob the Clown. She and the others collectivley managed to stop the entity from rising to full power. (SJA: Day of the Clown) Early Adventures After this Rani helped Sarah Jane stop the Ancient lights take over the world through Martin Trueman. She was temporarily taken over by the lights due to her star sign, Aries. (SJA: Secrets of the Stars) Weeks after this incident Rani picked up an alien pendant from a boy in school. She realised that the pendant allowed the user to control others. Scared by its power Rani left it in Sarah Jane's attic while Sarah Jane was away for the weekend. However when Paul Langer found it, she and Luke, unable to contact Sarah Jane, had to contact Maria Jackson and her father for assistance in order to stop him from being taken over by the Berserker pendant's alien power. (SJA: Mark of the Beserker) In later weeks Sarah Jane was trapped in the past in the village where her parents had died. The Trickster was at work. Clyde and Rani found the puzzle-box given to Sarah Jane and it protected them from the changes that the Trickter's interference caused to modern Earth. They used this as an advantage to eventually stop him and free his Graske slave Krislok. (SJA: The Temptation of Sarah Jane Smith) In Autumn 2009 Rani's mother was kidnapped by Bane fugitive Mrs Wormwood. She and Sarah Jane rescued the two of them from an attack from the enemy Bane agents. Rani and Sarah Jane then accompanied the Brigadier to the Black Archive to find the Tunguska Scroll which would lead them to the mind of the evil entity that the Bane were looking for, Horath. However Mrs Wormwood double crossed them and teamed up with rogue Sontaran Commander Kaagh to take over the universe, with Luke in tow. Rani and the others confronted Wormwood, Kaagh and Luke at the entrance to Horath's domain. Sarah Jane rescued Luke and Kaagh threw Mrs Wormwood and himself into the alternate reality just before it sealed itself forever. (SJA: Enemy of the Bane) Later in the year Rani and the gang also had to deal with a minor Slitheen attack when a lone member of the Slitheen family disguised as galactic ambassador Ranius attempted to steal K-9. However they managed to send him back to where he came from. (SJA: From Raxacoricofallapatorius With Love) In 2010 she helped Captain Tybo catch Androvax, a Veil, who was the Judoon's most wanted criminal. She did so, while, at the same time, dodging her parents, who had accidentally become mixed up in the events. (SJA: Prisoner of the Judoon) After this she received an email from her old friend Samuel Lloyd. He tricked her into going back to her old home town and investigating a Fun Fair park, where she found an alien called Eve. Eve was a time sensitive alien, and the last of her kind. Using her abilties, she showed Rani her future. The vision showed showed her as an old lonely woman living in 13 Bannerman in the year 2059. After Sarah Jane, Luke and Clyde had followed Rani, she took Eve out of the ride she hid in, but the girl only wanted to play and forced Rani and several homeless people to have fun. With Eve's power growing out of control, Sarah Jane learned that rescuing Rani would kill Eve, so she and Clyde got Eve to her mother ship where Rani was freed from her power. Thankful and granting wishes by manipulating timelines, the mothership recalled a wish that Rani had made earlier, that Sarah Jane, Luke, and Clyde would just leave her alone, taking them out of existence from that point onward. In 2059, when telling her story to a young boy, it is revealed he is the son of Eve and Sam Lloyd. He restores Sarah Jane, Luke and Clyde to the timeline and the future is changed again. (SJA: The Mad Woman in the Attic) Rani was asked to be the bridesmaid for Sarah Jane, despite previously spying on her, along with Luke and Clyde. They found out she was dating a man named Peter Dalton, who Sarah planned to marry. During the Wedding, the Doctor appeared, and demanded that the wedding stopped. She was teleported along with Clyde, Luke and the Doctor to nowhere in a time trap. Thanks to the TARDIS' power and Clyde manipulating it, they are able to escape and the Trickster exploded into nothing. (SJA: The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith) Rani then helped to defeat Erasmus Darkening (SJA: The Eternity Trap), the Mona Lisa, (SJA: Mona Lisa's Revenge), the Slitheen and the Blathereen. (SJA: The Gift) Later Life In 2059, Rani had a happy life with her large family, living in 13 Bannerman Road. She was a journalist and frequently kept in touch with Clyde, Maria and Luke. She had at least one son, Shuresh Chandra, and three grandchildren, two grandsons and one granddaughter. She kept a picture of Sarah Jane, Clyde, Luke, K-9 and herself from 50 years prior on her desk at all times. (SJA: The Mad Woman in the Attic) Alternate Timeline When the Trickster altered the Earth, Rani and Clyde remained unaffected. Together they freed the Graske and saved the day. (SJA: The Temptation of Sarah Jane Smith) Chandra, Rani Chandra, Rani Chandra, Rani